New Life Ahead (Redone)
by Kuchey18
Summary: A TRANSFORMATION Hiccup has the chance to become a true viking, but it goes away when he frees the most feared dragon ever known to man. He thought he was doing the right thing by letting it go, but what happens when his whole world changes over this one move. Join him as he figures out, if it was the right move to make.
1. I'll Show Them

Author's Note: This is my first story; and I'm really excited about it, and I would Like to give a shout out to Hamsterjellyman who gave me the ok to take this story off his hands and finish it for him. I will mostly will be following along the lines of his story, but I do plan to add some stuff in here and there to put my own spin on it. Jellyman, if you are reading this thank you again, I was reading some of the reviews of the original story, and now I got some big shoes to fill. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own everything, wait hold on let me check something really quick… Oh, nope, sorry, I'm broke. I don't own any httyd related stuff, DreamWorks does, though I do have a httyd 2 poster and Toothless Pop Head dole, if that counts for anything.

* * *

New Life Ahead (Redone)

Chapter 1

I'll Show Them

* * *

I limp home after getting all of my new injuries from my bullies. Bruises up and down my arms and legs, cuts here and there, and a twisted knee. All I can think to myself is "They had their fun for the day, now they will leave me alone for a while, at least things can't get any worse."

I was wrong, as usual.

I final got to my house and went upstairs to cry myself to sleep like I did every night. I just didn't get any of it so what if I wasn't as tall, or had as much muscles as all of the other men did, that shouldn't be the reasons me life was a living hell every day. It got so bad that I had to map out paths just to get from point A to point B, if the time I walked down it and only gotten 3-4 punches, it was a good day, but that never happened.

I laid in my bed for a couple of hours just crying softly so no one would come in and hit me more for showing weakness. I cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, until I thought I was going to shrivel up for losing so much water. I finally started to drift off to sleep, wanting this dad to be over, but I was never lucky to get such a thing as a good night sleep.

BOOM!

My eyes shot open and look out of my window to see a house start to catch fire, that could only mean one thing, "Dragon Raid." Even though I wanted the day to be done, a dragon raid was not the list on things that I wanted to do today. I also did not want to go back out after what happen to me today, but dragon raids are the only times where I get any chance to prove myself to the village. Now giving my size and the size of the weapons Vikings use, I could never swing one properly, so I had to get creative on how to attack dragons. I made all different kinds of weapons, but usually they never work. And when they didn't work, I would always face the anger of the village and my father when it ended. Building them wasn't a problem, I always built them in the forge with Gobber, the one person on this entire island who actually cared about me even more than my father. It always makes me wonder if my actual father even loves me, cause he sure as hell doesn't show it, ever.

(Time skip to where Hiccup is on the hill overlooking the ocean)

"Come on give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at," I manage to sneak away from the forge with my new weapon, a bola launcher. Now having the perfect opportunity to attack something. Earlier that night, the mysterious Night Fury made himself known by making his unforgettable whistling sound as he dived bombed the towers. After being here for years, and having people that when they usually saw me outside in a dragon raid shove me into the nearest house and make sure that I came out until the raid was over, I have to pass the time by doing something, other than hoping that a dragon doesn't come and burn the house down I was in, (Even though somedays would make me wish they would actually do it.) I do something a Viking usually do, I study that fighting patters the dragons do. I found out that each breed of dragon had a different approach when it came to combat, almost like they trained themselves to fight in that way. I of course wanted to study the Night Fury's fighting style, but he never showed himself, or herself. That's when I realized, the Night Fury never shows itself, always stays in the sky, using the blackness to its advantage, I should have realized that sooner. So that's what got me the idea of the launcher, shoots a bola out fifteen times faster that even the strongest man could ever throw. Even though everyone in the village says that the Fury is like a ghost, that you can never see it, not that's not true. Every time it blows something up, it always swops through or over the blast it just made, giving you only a second to see the black body shot back up into the sky. And that is the reason I set up shop on the hill, it was right next to the last standing towers on the island, even though no one else was around, it didn't mean he wouldn't shoot at it. Like I said, I studied them, and with no people or dragons around at the time, it was a huge target that I knew it wouldn't pass up. Seconds later, everything I thought of was confirmed. There was soon a faint whistle getting louder and louder, I quickly aimed down the sight on the most likely flight path it would take going back up into the sky. There was a big blast, and though it flew a black figure for one second, flying on the path I knew he was going to take. The moment I saw it, I pulled the trigger, but didn't get to see the bola seeing and feeling it kick me off of it, but I didn't need it (though it would have been nice to,) the loud "WACK!" and "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" confirmed that I hit the mighty Night fury, something on one has ever done in the whole history of the village. I look up to see the sun just starting to make its appearance coming up and a black body going down into the forest. I couldn't believe it, I downed it, I DOWNED THE MIGHTY NIGHT FURY!

"Oh I hit it, YES I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?" Someone I'm guessing did see it, but it wasn't the someone I was hoping for, a Monasteries Nightmare I guessed saw it and wasn't too happy about it from the looks of him.

(Time skip to where Hiccup is leaving his house put the back door)

Fine, if none of them believe me, or want to come with me. Then I guess I'm doing all of this by myself, I don't need them anyway.

"I'm coming for you Night Fury, and when I get to you, everyone will see that I'm a real Viking… when I put you out of your misery." And I starting running. "I'll show them; I'll show them all!"

* * *

Aaaaand the first one is done and out of the way, that's usually the hardest part right? Anyways, please R&R I would like feedback on how I'm doing. Constructive criticism only! Even though I'm new here, I don't want to be yelled at just like everyone else, review or PM me on things I should work on in it. The next chapter should be coming out soon, again Hamsterjellyman, if you are reading this, thanks again for letting me take over your story, it allows me to see where and what I should do when I write, again thank you.

* * *

This is Kuchey18 signing off.


	2. This is it for me

Authors Note: couple of things before we start. One school sucks, two finales suck, and three having a job sucks. Also, quick shout out to Nightstar Productions and RavenShadow20 who are great authors, and didn't need to go through what they went through awhile back that made them want to leave, luckily, they both came back.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hamsterjellyman owns the original idea of this story, and I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes if you find any in the story. Other than that enjoy.

New Life Ahead (Redone)

Chapter 2

This is it for me

Hiccup's POV

"Ok 12th time is the charm, and (looks up) nothing, crap." This is just great, I've spent all morning looking for that stupid dragon, and I've not even come across a single trace of it. "Do all of you gods hate me that much!" I shout looking up in the sky actually wanting them to hear me. I put my journal back in my vest that I used to map and try to figure out where the Night Fury landed and then tried to take out my anger on a low hanging branch, but once again having it come back and slap me in the face, literally. I got smacked in the face by the branch coming back. I looked up at it to see that it looked pulled apart, split down the middle by some force. One side hung lower that the other, and as I followed it lead to a big ditch leading to the top of a hill a few feet away.

I peeked over the side of the hill to see my hopes and dreams laying in one place and piece. I quickly got out my knife and approached it carefully, even though it was laying still, there was no blood around it, meaning that there is a chance that it's still alive. A couple of seconds later I did find out that it was still in fact alive when I put my foot on it preparing to celebrate that I took it down, but it quickly shoved me off of it grumbling in annoyance. I was so shocked that I almost went in to a panic attack right there from the sudden movement by it, I looked up and down the dragon only to land on its acid green eyes, slit like pieces of paper, cutting daggers through my very soul.

I snapped myself back to reality holding up my dagger, "I'm gonna to kill you dragon, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father and prove I'm not a screw up."

The dragon seemed unfazed by this, so I tried something else to hopefully scare it, maybe it would recognize that word.

"I am a Viking… I'M A GOD DAM VIKING! AND KILLING YOU WILL PROVE IT TO EVERYONE" pointing the dagger at its face.

Still, the dragon did nothing other than whine a little. I was expecting a growl, or a snarl, or even see it struggle against the bindings that held it down, but none of that happened which pissed me off even more. Maybe even this dragon didn't see me either as a Viking, well all of that was going to change in a couple of seconds.

I raised my dagger up poised to strike, but before I slammed it into him, I glanced one last time in his eyes, wanting to see the look of fear in his eyes. I did see anger, and fear, but I had this strange feeling that the fear wasn't towards me. I also saw, sadness? No, no it's not possible. Dragons are mindless killing beast… right? It didn't matter, what did matter is that this dragon was going to die by my hand, so I can prove myself to the village. I raised my dagger back up once again to finish him, but this time I heard a small sniff. I looked back down to meet the dragon's eyes again, only to see that they have begun to water, and have a few tears come out of them. It seemed that the dragon has finally got it through his head about what was going to happen to him. I wanted to smile knowing that I finally scared him, but for some reason I couldn't. Looking at him in this state was like looking at a newly born lamb someone just beaten, how I looked every single time I came home at night.

The dragon, finally giving up all hope, closed his eyes, and laid his head down, excepting everything that was about to happen to him.

As I see him do this, my mind started shouting at me. "DO IT! DO IT NOW! HE GAVE UP, BRING THE KNIFE DOWN! **You'll get praised, you'll get friends, your father will except you, all you have to do is** FINISH HIM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I slammed the knife down as hard as I could, let go of it, and then lean back against the boulder behind me, looking back at the knife in the dirt, and then putting my head in my hands. "why can't I do it?"

The dragon seemed surprised by this, then again, if I was in his position, so would I

"I can't do this, and I can't let anyone else do this… I did this." I looked back up to him to be locked in a stair for the third time, I began thinking of the options. Out of everything that went through my head, only one option stood out. "I must be out of my dam mind."

No Ones POV

The boy than made his way over to the dragon a started to cut the ropes that tied him up.

Once the third rope was cut, the dragon felt no more pressure to the point where he could move his whole body, he took charge of the situation. Jumping up and pinning the boy that cut him loose to the rock behind them.

Fast and deep breathing was all that was heard of the boy as he looked into the dragon's eyes, which somehow manage to get even thinner than before, and now filled with only one thing, rage.

He knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so he did the only thing he could. He sat back, closed his eyes and excepted his fate. He opened them a couple of seconds later wondering why the dragon hasn't already killed him yet? He looked back into the dragon's eyes and saw that they went from there blade thin state to a now rounder state, giving him a questionable look.

"Come on what are you waiting for? Kill me already, you'll get your revenge, and you'll be doing my village a huge favor. I'm nothing but a screw up and a mistake, so go on, KILL ME!"

But the Night Fury did nothing but stair at the boy more, and look up and down his boy. Hiccup thought that the dragon was just deciding on which part of him he should rip off first, but he heard from the dragon was a frustrated grunt. He then closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the boy, almost to the point where he was chocking him, and remained like that for a minute. Then eased his grip around the boy's neck and… smiled at him?

Hiccup thought that the dragon had finally made a choice on how to kill him, but he also noticed that this dragon had no teeth. "How does a toothless dragon, this big srvi-"

* _SHINK*_

"Oh, retractable teeth."

The dragon than began to lower his hear towards the boy, feeling him tremble and begged for him to stop. Instantly regretting saying to him to kill him.

"No, please stop. I take back what I said, I don't want to die, please let me go, please don't do this!" He shouted at him while kicking his legs at the dragon.

The dragon did nothing but lay his tail on his legs and applying pressure so he wouldn't kick him, as his head kept getting closer to the boy's neck and shoulder. He stopped only inches away from his skin, then with fast motion, he sunk his teeth into him and then just stayed like that.

Blood curdling screams was all that was heard from that boy that was at this point trying to do anything to get the dragon off of him, but it was no use, he was going to die here. He only thought of the good things in his life which wasn't a lot. Only his Mom and Gobber came to his mind, he wouldn't miss his dad, he never really seemed to care for him in the first place.

He began yelling at the Night Fury to just finish him off and get it over with and end this suffering. All he heard in response was a soft whimper and sadness in the dragon's eyes as he just sat there.

Then he realized, it was sitting there. "What kind of sick game are you playing? Please just get it over with." He said pleading, just wishing it would just end already, but nothing happened.

The dragon just sat there with his teeth in the boy, both not moving cause they both wanted this to be as painless as possible. A couple of minutes later the Night Fury pulled his teeth out and gave a couple of quick licks to both sides of the bite mark, whimpering as he did it to say that he was sorry for the pain he caused to him, and then backed away a few feet and sat down right in front of him giving him a big smile.

Hiccup got up slowly wincing at the extreme pain in his shoulder, and looked at the dragon. The Night Fury rolled his head from side to side, like he was expecting him to do something. He decided that this was as good as time as any to check his injuries the dragon has caused him. Slowly he removed his shirt and saw the dotted line of holes in his body, he then saw his veins and saw that all of them had become darker color then before.

"What did you do?"

He didn't care how much pain he was in, he had to get away from this monster. He tried to go back to his village, but as soon as he turned his back to the dragon, he saw a black blur land right in front of him and spread his wings to stop him.

"Get out of my way! Haven't you done enough!?"

He made some weird noises as he shook his head and pointed the shoulder with the bite mark. Then he tried to make his way to the boy.

"St- st- sta- stay away from me, you monster!" he said backing away from him and them tripping over a rock. Landing hard on his back, screaming as he made contact with the ground. As a reflex, he grabbed his shoulder, but instead of feeling his skin, he felt a smooth hard surface. He looked over to see something that he never hoped to see in his entire life, he was growing scales on his skin, and no matter how hard he tried to scratch them off, more seemed to grow all over his body. He soon lost all feeling in every single part of his body. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going to happen to him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, CHANGE ME BACK!"

The Night Fury grumbled in apology, lowering its head in shame, hoping that the boy would understand that he was giving him a new life, and that this was a gift from sparing his life and not a curse.

Of course Hiccup didn't understand any of what the dragon said, his only focus was that his whole entire body was being encased by black scales. Not long after that, his finger and toe nails starting growing, becoming longer, thicker… sharper. His arms and legs also started to change, shrinking, but growing bigger in diameter. The next change happened when his ears starting feeling weird, he tried to scratch it forgetting that he had claws now, and cut himself.

Then he felt his insides start to change. He looked down at his front half to see his new "skin" if that what you want to call it now, expand and contract all in different directions indicating that he was getting new lungs, heart, ect. But the weirdest feeling was when he felt his "lower regions" (=P) change.

By this time, he remembered that he had a voice and decided to use it. "Please, change me back! I don't want this, I DON'T" WANT ANY OF THIS!"

But like before, all the Night Fury did was just sit there and look and him, but this time he started hearing words from him. "Please, unders- tha- -'m try- to help you."

"CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE ME BAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOORRRRRR!" He fell to his knees putting up a hand, or now paw to his neck feeling the slight movements of his changing vocal cords.

The Night Fury creased his brow as he realized that the boy was transforming way to slowly. While he knew that this transformation was painless, it was preferable to get it over with so that the boy would not die from the changing of organs in his body. He did not want to cause the boy any more pain, but he had no choice, either this or see him die. He quickly took the boys hand and bit down until he drew blood, he grumbled an apology saying that he would make it up to him later.

Hiccup let out a high-pitched screech and immediately got his hand/paw out of the dragon's mouth and holding it close to him, out of nowhere he let out a snarl of anger and pain before he realized that he was starting to sound more and more like a dragon by the second, and then laid back down to start crying again. Only instead of hearing sobbing, thanks to his new body, it produced whimpers and slow wheezing.

He wanted to try and talk again, but figured that with his new body that he wouldn't get another straight word out again. He looked at and flexed his new arms, feeling all of the new muscles he had.

"Well at least I won't be a weakling anymore" he thought.

All of the scales he had was now spreading faster, making his skin feel like he was wearing thick leather armor. He then felt his whole entire head begin to change shape. Becoming flatter and growing in length, lips becoming smother, and teeth going into his gums and having fangs come out. He also saw as he looked down that all of his hair was starting to fall out. The hybrid let out a hurtful roar as he was thinking of how ugly he looked at this moment.

Meanwhile, the original Night Fury had been circling Hiccup the entire time. He began to approach Hiccup nervously from the side and used its claws to rip into Hiccup's back. Hiccup let out a cry of pain as he curled up on the ground again, not even bothering to yell or beg the Night Fury to stop.

The gashes in Hiccup's back began to extend outwardly as they grew, becoming longer and wider as they grew out like a pair of limbs. The skin in between the finger-like appendages began to connect with one another to create webs on his skin, making them thick like the rest of his body. Skin so thick that it would be just right for flying in harsh, heavy winds.

Hiccup then felt something start to grow out right above where his rear end is. Pretty soon, a long healthy tail grew out, as it kept growing, to tail fins starting growing out from the end of it near the tip of the tail and starting to look just like the other Night Fury. As soon as it stopped growing, Hiccup put it in between his legs.

The Night Fury looked at the other, now 3/4 Night Fury pleased. The boy's transformation was going to be a complete success; he boy should be happy that the dragon did this to him. He was giving him a better life. But despite everything that happened Hiccup curled up into a ball and let out small whimpers and moans as he cried his eyes out.

The dragon looked at him sadly, humans were complex creatures to him. He didn't mean to hurt the boy in both body and mind, but once they had a moment, he would explain that the reason why he changed him was because that he found out that he had a good heart. He was pure-hearted soul with a heart of gold and longed for attention and excepting from both his father and everyone else he lived with. He sensed ridicule, neglect, pain, but mostly sadness. He shot down the most feared dragons known to them, and yet they still considered him an outcast.

That is why the Night Fury was doing this. One, to thank him for sparing his life. And two, to show him that he could be so much more than just a runt/outcast to his people. By making him become a Night Fury, he granted him his true form of strength and beauty. He will be excepted by the dragon kind with open wings… he hoped.

He figured that scene the boy wouldn't need them anymore; he should get rid of the furs that he carried with him. He approached him and began to remove all of his old furs that he had with him.

The only thing that Hiccup was thinking about was what was going to happen after he was fully transformed. He couldn't go back to the village; he would be killed the moment they saw him. He just wanted to go back to being a human again, but looking back up to the other Night Fury, he thought he wouldn't get that wish. He thought that this was the end.

" **I don't think that they would take to kindly to a talking dragon either."** Said a male voice that was smooth and comforting.

Hiccup tried to jump and get to his feet, key word, tried. And ended up falling flat on his belly and face. He looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing.

" **Please** **don't be frightened or freak out."** Hiccup was now moving in circles trying to find the voice, but suddenly stopped when he realized where it could be coming from. Now in full dragon form, he turned himself so he was staring at the other dragon.

" **It can talk!?"** he thought.

" **Yes** **I** **can"** putting extra meaning on the "I"

The dragon soon began the approach Hiccup. But with every step he took towards him, Hiccup took one step back.

" **S-S-Stay away from me, haven't you done enough to me already!?"** he cried. The dragon looked at him confused as Hiccup looked away, not knowing what was going to happen next.

" **I will not hurt you."**

" **YOU'RE A BIT LATE FOR THAT!"** he shouted. Though the other dragon still looked confused.

" **What do you mean I'm late. I've done nothing but turn you into a dragon."**

" **THAT IS EXACTLEY MY POINT. YOU TURNED ME INTO A DRAGON, HOW AM I SUPPOST TO GO BACK TO MY OLD LIFE? I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!"** He said as he was now in somewhat of an attacking position.

The other Night Fury was taken aback by this. He never knew that the little boy could produce so much anger, especially after a transformation. **"You don't go back to your village, and I'm sorry, but I can't reverse the transformation."**

The new Night Fury just stood there in shock, not even moving an inch until he broke down crying, again. He stayed liked that for a couple of minutes until he spoke up, **"I don't get it?"**

" **What don't you get?"**

" **I'm still alive."**

" **Yes, and your point is…"**

" **I shot you down."**

" **And yet, you let me go. Why is that?"**

All Hiccup did was just stair blankly at the other dragon, then looking down the ground. **"I can't kill a dragon."**

The other dragon tilted his head, **"Can't, or won't?"**

Now Hiccup was pissed. " **Why is turning me into a dragon so important to you!? There was no reason for it, my family, friends, my life, all gone. And the worst part is that I'm not even dead!** As he was saying this, he was growling and hissing at the other Night Fury, but even as he was doing it, the other one seemed unfazed by it.

Hiccup soon returned to crying and sobbing as he was talking. **"I've lost everything because of you and yet you're still here. What else could you take away from me? What else do you want?"**

The other dragon just looked at him.

" **ANSWER ME!"**

Without even blinking, all he did was raise up one of his paws and placed a single claw on Hiccup's forehead and said in a flat low tone, **"Your mind. I could take your mind."**

Hiccup's face expression changed like he had seen a ghost and backed up until he was against a tree. **"W-w-w-what?"**

The dragon put his paw down. **"Relax. If I did a full transformation, all of your memories that you had as a human would have been forgotten. Leaving with you with only things dragons know, you would be a new, healthy, instinct-driven Night Fury to continue my species."**

Hiccup tried to back up further into the tree, making himself seem even smaller **"P-p-please, don't it's now the only human thing I have left, I-"**

The Night Fury realized that he must have been scaring him at that time, so to show that he meant no harm to him, he lowered his head and backed away. **"Don't worry, I won't. Nor will ever do so to you as long as I live, I'll also help you out getting used to your new body. I'm not going to leave you either in case you were thinking that, I promise. Also since I was the one who transformed you, we're kind of related in a since hence the reason you look exactly like me."** Then he gave him a toothless smile. (that we all know and love)

Hiccup didn't know what to think now, here sitting in front of him, smiling, was the all mighty Night Fury that just transformed him, took away all of his connections to humans and human life itself. But yet it promised his that he wouldn't leave him and would help him out in his new body. What kind of freaked him out was that he said because he bit him, they were now related in some way. He was confused, on one hand, err, paw, he was glad that this dragon was letting him keep his memories, but on the other paw, he was confused about why the dragon did this to him in the first place.

The dragon sighed. **"I changed you because you earned it Hiccup."**

Hiccup almost freaked put over that fact the dragon could read his mind, but then he remembered that he was just doing it a couple of minutes earlier. And even though he looked just like him, and probably had all of the same abilities as him, he decided not to try and piss him off, because he could easily kill him.

" **You're a good person Hiccup Haddock, well dragon now, you have suffered unnecessary insult, neglect, rejection, and pain from all the people you live with even your own father. You don't deserve any of that."** The Night Fury said.

Hiccup lowered his head as he remembered all of the failures that happened to him that the village would never let him forget. The ear flaps on his head dropped down, showing his emotional state.

" **And yet, you constantly are trying to earn their respect by trying to create something new and helpful to them."** Hiccup looked up at the Night Fury, this time with a tearful expression.

" **So? What's it to you?"** He hoped that he asked in a normal voice. Unfortunately, the dragon could easily tell that his "voice" was cracking under all of the pressure from all of the pent-up misery of his life.

" **What's it to me is that after all of those years of being the worst human in that nest, you finally had the chance to "prove yourself."** **And yet, you let me go. So I ask you, after all you were taught about hating dragons, and after all you have suffered, after all of the tries to earn their respect…"** the Night Fury said getting closer every time he listed something new. He approached Hiccup and put his face up to Hiccup's until he was merely inches away and until Hiccup stopped backing his head away from him. By this time Hiccup's entire body was shacking in fear on what the Night Fury's next move or words were going to be.

" **Why did you let me go, and not finished me on the spot?"**

All Hiccup did was sit and stare at the dragon, still horrified about the dragon being only inches away from his face. The Night Fury must have noticed he was scarring him because he backed off and sat on his haunches right in front of him.

" **I couldn't kill you… because you as frightened as I was."**

The other Night Fury tilted his head in confusion at this weird answer.

" **I looked at you and saw myself."** That was it, he then let himself fall down again to cry, but it wasn't like the other times. This is the time where he cried at every single bad thing in his life, finally letting it go. The loss of his humanity, the years of failed inventions, all of the rejections by people trying to fit in with them, the teasing, the bullying, the neglect, and the pain he felt every time he thought of his mom who died when he was still only just a kid. His mom was the only real person who really loved him. The person who came in second was Gobber who was him mentor, and the worst part out of all of this was that the dragon was not that far behind him, showing more caring then all of the other people combined.

All the other Night Fury did was sit and watch this former human. He knew that this was a lot to take in for him and go through, especially considering the fact that he could no longer be able to go back and be with his own kind, and as far as he knew, the transformation was irreversible. And to add on to that, he had no place to go to, that was the easy part, even though that the new Night Fury didn't know where the nest was, he could show him that and fix that problem. But getting there was going to be another one.

The former human cried into the afternoon, and eventually fell asleep. The Night Fury spread his wings and flew out to find hopefully a pond with fish in it. He eventually found one in this nice little cove, when he landed, he felt this weird vibe coming from it, but shrugged it off as nothing. He quickly caught some fish for both himself and the other dragon and went back to him. When he found him again, he saw him trying to sleep, he was making said noises as he was sleeping. The Dragon thought that after all he just went through, he should try and comfort him, so he laid down next to him and put a wing over him. When his did this, he felt him tense up for a second and then slowly relax, that also seemed to stop his dream he was having, cause now he was just snoring.

" **Hopefully he doesn't freak out when he wakes up."** The Night Fury said before drifting off himself to sleep.


End file.
